legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
Alignment pertains to the many layers of good and evil, law and chaos that are contained within the world of Outhria and it's surrounding realms. Such examples are the lawful who follow the code of the law itself, to chaos, where they do what they believe is against law or for themselves, and then there is neutral, which pertains to doing whatever they wish no matter what morals or immorals arise. Alignments Lawful Good The best of the best when it comes to following a code. A lawful good character follows the right path of justice in a code to fight evil to the ends of the earth, believing evil shouldn't exist. One example of a lawful good character is Fordron Banesmite, who runs the Banesmite Encampment; he believes evil shouldn't breed nor exists and vows to remove it from the world. Lawful Neutral Lawful neutral characters still despise chaos, but not as much as a lawful good. These kinds of characters follow a code, however it won't be just one by itself, it may be a ruler's, a religion's, or their own personal code in order to vanquish evil. These kinds of characters will not bend their codes to benefit something if it helps chaos. One example of this character is Tylious Dawnbane, who fights using his code no matter the order to break chaos. Lawful Evil Lawful evil characters use the very essence of law as a power to overwhelm. These types are beings who gain power by destroying others, especially a populace. With the law, they use it's powers to manipulate. Tradition is important, goodness is not much of a priority. Neutral Good The neutral good are givers, who do whatever they can to assist. They assist even if the law isn't on their side. They work within law or chaos, to which to an extent prefer their own counsel or rules. Absolute Neutral Absolute neutral characters are considered to be in the middle of the road, with opinions of varying origins. They are hard to fit in other distinctions. These kinds of characters do actions that are considerate of many other alignments, however all the actions balance to one not being greater over the other. They follow their own path, whether or not it is for good, evil, law, or chaos. These characters are most often leaders and are generally unaffected by the masses. An example of this character is Deathlius Loss'end, an absolute neutral. He is chaotic in that he believes that "society and law are flawed and it can wrought" but is lawful, not being entirely individualistic and usually fights to do what he believes is right and what benefits and keeps the status quo minimalized. Neutral Evil Neutral evil characters pursue their own goals and ends. They also serve only for these purposes. They follow no law whatsoever but also don't have a drive towards chaos. They do however, do whatever actions they wish to get what they want, including to kill or steal. Chaotic Good A chaotic good is a rebellious hero type character, doing what they believe is right by fighting the system. They care not for laws or order, but only good itself. They are willing to break the law to assist others, such as stealing food for the dying or stand up to a corruptive leader in place of a weakened individual. The actions they do are not always considered heroic, but rather, dastardly. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral is the real character of self-interest. They prize their own freedom and virtue above anyone and all else. They do not pertain or believe in the ties of good or evil to influence them, preferring their own influence as a way to see fit in the world. Most of these characters care for nothing about groups, people, or allegiances; only for themselves, as such they are seen as nomads. One example is Crudor Leviathas, who ignited the Val'Nik Civil War and rules over Ruin Fyjorn doing it so in the way he wishes. Chaotic Evil Chaotic evil characters hold pure hatred within them and exhibit it itself, running on it as a drive. They do whatever they wish to achieve their goals, relishing in the fact of how they do it, specifically revelling in the acts of destruction or extremist anarchy. They are bound by no laws whatsoever, no morals, master, or compassion. Whenever they do any action in the world, they would hold no regrets doing such, including murder, fraught, revolution, or desecration. Example *Lawful Good (Fordron Banesmite): "Evil is what corrupts the world, what drives our vengeance. It must be rid of." *Neutral Good (Brotherhood and Confederacy): "The government may not always be on our side, but we will do what is right for this world." *Chaotic Good (Salvator Leonus): "My vendetta prays on anarchy, my drive, towards what's right." *Lawful Neutral (Tylious Dawnbane): "Many times in my life I've had to uphold the truth, because I've been forced to." *Absolute Neutral (Deathlius Loss'end): "Do not contrast light and darkness with good and evil. At times, The hidden heroes operate in the darkness, and the corruptors reveal themselves in broad light." *Chaotic Neutral (Obsidirain): "For I am the one who matters, my underlings are nothing but aid." *Lawful Evil (Crudor Leviathas): "Power is only for those who deserve it. I deserve power. Submitting to me grants you an existence." *Neutral Evil (Esquire): "Good and evil do not matter to me, only watching the world abhor itself." *Chaotic Evil (Grimmok and O.M.N.I.): "The two of us don't care for a victory, we only wish to see this world fall apart, and for people to just die." Category:Basic knowledge